


The Wizard of Rhye

by mercury_eclipse



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, The Wizard of Oz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But in a new way, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know how I got this idea, I’ll add more tags as I go, M/M, Retelling The Wizard of Oz, but I did, dorothy!John, goodwitch!Kash, lion!Roger, oz!Miami, scarecrow!Freddie, tinman!Brian, wickedwitch!Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_eclipse/pseuds/mercury_eclipse
Summary: John has just been transported to a new, unusual land full of unusual beings. He’ll be needing all the help he can get to get back home. And the help he’ll be receiving will be from a flirtatious scarecrow, a brainy tin-man, and a lion with a low patience level and hot-headed temper.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hey y’all! This isn’t a chapter, unfortunately, but I’m excited to start this new story and share it with you all! I hope to update at least once a week or so, but we’ll see how busy my schedule gets over the next few days. Please feel free to leave your thoughts on my work in the comments whenever I update. And about my other Deacury work, “Euphoria”: I’ve decided to end that one so far. I may come back to it in the future, but at the moment, I have no motivation to write for it whatsoever. Let’s keep our fingers crossed that that motivation will come back to me soon!

Have a great day, loves!


	2. Chapter 1

Young John Deacon stooped down to his little brown mutt next to him, concern washing over his features. "She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you?" He stroked the small dog's fur gently, "She tried to, didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Aunt Em and Uncle Henry." He stood, beginning to run farther down the path leading to his family's farm, "Come on, Toto!"

Surely both his aunt and uncle would know what to do about old Ms. Gulch. Heck, Aunt Em - who was more like his mother more than anything - would know exactly what their approach would be to the situation, and Uncle Henry would stand by them in support. That's how it always was since he was a child. 

John ran into the bright red barn of the farm, relieved to find both his aunt and uncle inside, busy counting the chickens one by one. 

"Aunt Em!" He shouted to her, desperate for her assistance. The older lady, however, didn't make a move as if she had heard him enter. Her attention remained on the hopping chicks before her. "Fifty-seven, fifty-eight-"

"Just listen to what Ms. Gulch did to Toto!" He continued on, "She-"

"John, please!" Aunt Em cut his rant off, "We're trying to count! Fifty-eight-"

"Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the-"

"Don't bother us now, honey," Uncle Henry spoke up, "this old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks."

"Oh." John blinked, taken back slightly. "Oh, the poor little things. Oh, but Aunt Em, Ms. Gulch hit Toto right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat every day."

"Seventy - John, please!" Aunt Em scolded again, but John just couldn't keep quiet. 

"Oh, but he doesn't do it every day - once or twice a week. And he can't catch her old cat, anyway. And now she says she's going to get the sheriff, and-"

"John, John! We're busy!" Aunt Em cut him off a third time, sending him a slightly irritated glare. 

John paused for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Oh. Alright." He waited another few seconds before turning on his heel and leaving the barn, Toto right on his heels. 

Uncle Henry sighed as he watched the boy go, feeling sympathy for him. "Poor little orphan and his Ms. Gulch troubles. Gosh all hemlock - you know, he ought to have somebody to play with."

"I know," Aunt Em nodded, "but we all got to work out our own problems, Henry."

Uncle Henry sighed, "Yes."

"Oh, I hope we got them all in time." The older lady said, looking at all the chicks.

Uncle Henry only hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed this part of the story. I went off the script for the most part. Still, feel free to leave comments down below on what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like this new story so far. Feel free to follow me on tumblr @mercury_eclipse and on Wattpad as well! (@Mercury_Eclipse).


End file.
